Drabbles of Genres
by taraxacum
Summary: Siwon. Kyuhyun. Dan berbagai warna genre dalam aneka universe/WONKYU drabbles. DLDR!


**DRABBLES of GENRES**

**.**

—_**author:**_

_taraxacum_

_**.**_

—_**disclaimer:**_

_**All casts **__belong to themselves and The Almighty God_

_**.**_

—_**pair:**_

_**Wonkyu **__(what else did you expect from me, anyway?)_

_**.**_

—_**warning inside this fanfiction:**_

_AU(s), possibly typo(s), OOC, contain of Shounen-ai, failed romance, drabble (kinda), inconsistency of word count _

_**.**_

_Enjoy reading~_

**.**

**.**

**ADVENTURE**

.

Dirinya benci berada di tempat asing. Apalagi jika tempat asing itu identik dengan semak belukar, pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang, tanah yang becek, udara lembab, dan bunyi serangga yang menggema. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga ancaman serangan dari binatang-binatang buas yang jadi penghuni asli tempat ini, membuatnya berkali-kali menengokkan kepala ke kanan, kiri, belakang.

Jangan anggap dirinya penakut—atau cengeng, jika kau melihat matanya yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi cairan bening bernama air mata, siap tumpah kapan saja ia berkedip. Hei, siapa juga yang tidak merasa ketakutan jika tersesat di belantara hutan hujan tropis—singkatnya; hutan rimba—tanpa peta, tanpa kompas, apalagi GPS.

Tck, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali keputusan bodohnya. Kenapa juga ia harus ikut ekspedisi sesat ini? Andai saja waktu bisa diulang, ia akan lebih memilih menghabiskan liburannya dengan berlibur bersama keluarga. Atau mungkin membolang ke semua _game centre_ di Korea Selatan tercinta. Cuma berdiam diri di kamar juga kedengarannya tidak begitu buruk, peduli setan begitu liburan selesai dia akan jadi fosil saking bosannya. Tapi toh yang namanya waktu tidak mungkin berjalan mundur. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha tenang, _stay cool_, berpikir positif, dan—

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu? Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu."

Oke, anggap Kyuhyun gila, atau labil. Terserah. Tapi yang pasti, saat mendengar suara yang dalam dan tenang milik _partner lost_-_in_-_jungle_-nya, ia benar-benar merasa aman. Dan, hei, ke mana ketakutannya tadi pergi? Kenapa? Ah, apakah mungkin karena tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangannya erat?

.

.

**A NGST**

.

Sambil sekali lagi memastikan bahwa penampilan dirinya telah rapi, Siwon memencet bel rumah megah namun berkonsep minimalis yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah rumah kekasihnya; Cho Kyuhyun. Ia berdehem sejenak, sekedar untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di negeri orang, akhirnya ia kembali ke tanah air tercinta. Sepanjang perjalanan Jerman-Korea, Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Ia berencana, begitu sampai di Korea ia akan ke rumah kekasihnya, mengajaknya berkencan, dan makan malam romantis berdua. Masa bodoh masalah jetlag, toh ia akan merasa segar kembali saat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya tersenyum geli. Heh, sejak kapan dirinya begitu _cheesy_?

Mendengar bunyi kunci pintu yang diputar, ia kembali memasang wajah _cool_ andalannya. Senyuman karismatik terkembang, menunjukkan _dimple_-nya yang menawan, saat melihat sosok nyonya rumah lah yang ternyata menyambutnya. Siwon menunduk sekilas sebelum mengucap salam.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _eomonim_."

Wajah sang nyonya rumah terlihat terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Siwon lah yang tengah berdiri di pintu utama rumahnya. Namun lekas-lekas ia ubah ekspresi terkejutnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Siwonnie. Kau sudah kembali, uhm? Mari masuk."

"_Ne_, _eomonim_. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rumah kelihatan sepi sekali? Di mana Kyuhyun, _eomonim_? Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi".

Dan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, sang nyonya rumah menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

.:oOo;.

Seharusnya ini jadi hari yang sempurna. Bagi Siwon, bagi Kyuhyun, dan cinta mereka. Ia sudah menyusun rencana agar mereka bisa bersenang-senang berdua seharian penuh, saling melepas rindu setelah 5 tahun terpisah jarak. Tapi toh rencananya tersebut tak terlaksana. Karena yang Siwon lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk bersimpuh dengan mata merah dan sembab di samping pusara sang kekasih yang bahkan belum ditumbuhi rumput.

Sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di muka, Siwon teringat kata-kata ibu Kyuhyun tadi.

'_Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat membeli hadiah kepulanganmu, Siwon. Ada pengendara mabuk yang menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak Kyuhyun. Ia mengalami koma selama 5 jam, tapi ternyata Tuhan ingin ia pulang ke rumah-Nya.'_

.

.

**CRIME**

.

_Dor!_

Peluru pertama dilepaskan, membuat sebuah lubang di tembok.

_Dor!_

Tembakan kedua kembali terdengar, namun belum juga berhasil mengenai target.

Target yang dikejarnya—seorang pria berjas memakai topeng keramik putih—berbelok ke kanan, menyusuri koridor, dan masuk ke sebuah ruang. Dirinya mengikuti dengan segera, pistol tetap teracung membidik punggung sang target kejaran. Ditendangnya pintu dengan kasar, dan hal yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah moncong Barreta kaliber 9 mm yang tepat mengarah ke otak besarnya.

"Jangan mengendus urusan orang lain, Choi Siwon-sshi. Atau dewa kematian akan melaksanakan tugasnya lebih awal," sang target berkata dengan nada yang tenang namun berbisa. "Apa ada permintaan terakhir, Detektif Choi?", sambungnya.

Choi Siwon menarik napasnya dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan. Lalu berkata, "_Well_, setidaknya izinkan aku melihat wajah aslimu."

Sang target tak menjawab, namun sedetik kemudian tangannya terulur ke belakang kepala, mengurai simpul yang menahan topengnya. Membiarkan topeng putih berbahan keramik kualitas utama itu jatuh membentur lantai. Dan yang dilihat Choi Siwon adalah wajah manis yang tidak sesuai dengan statusnya sebagai buronan polisi. Namun Siwon tak bisa berlama-lama mengagumi wajah tersebut, karena tembakan ketiga kembali terdengar, namun dari moncong senapan yang berbeda dengan target yang berbeda.

.

—**tbc**

**.**

—**a/n:**

Halo, apa kabar? Ada yang kangen saya? :D #pedenajis. Ah~ akhirnya ujian selesai juga, dan sekarang saya sedang mbolang nyari kerja part-time daripada nganggur selama nunggu pengumuman #jangancurcolplis. Err~ lama gak ngetik fic jadi, uhmm, yah, seperti itu. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Atau malah mengecewakan banget? Q.Q. Maaf juga kalo pendek, kayaknya saya mulai terjangkit virus WB ==". Tapi kalo inget di bagian belakang bangku yang ada di depan saya waktu ujian ada tulisannya 'Siwon&Kyuhyun', saya jadi pengen bikin ff mereka. Haha. Itu seriusan siapa yang nulis? XD. Tanda '&'-nya pengen saya ganti pake lope-lope #ohyeah.

Eh kan tampilan page ini lewat desktop dan mobile beda ya, nah yang baca lewat mobile kasih tau dong ada gak sih yang kalian rasain kurang nyaman dari tampilan page ff ini? Kalo ada, ntar saya perbaiki biar nyaman dibaca lewat mobile juga. Kalo gak, ya syukur deh. Oke oke? Sip! ^^b

Udah lah curcolnya. Review?


End file.
